1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wavelength converter, a light source including a semiconductor light emitting device (e.g., laser diode) and a wavelength converter converting the wavelength of emission light from the semiconductor light emitting device, and a lighting system (e.g., lighting system for a vehicle) including the light source. The present disclosure also relates to a vehicle including the lighting system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light sources including a combination of a semiconductor light emitting device and a phosphor have been developed. The light sources are used in, for example, a variety of lighting systems. In particular, high-output light sources are useful for lighting systems, such as a lighting system for a vehicle (e.g., head lamp), and high-output light sources are being developed.
For example, International Publication No. WO2013/172025 discloses a wavelength converter including phosphor particles and a matrix made of zinc oxide located between the phosphor particles, wherein the zinc oxide located between the phosphor particles is formed by a solution growth method at a low temperature, and discloses a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) element or a semiconductor laser light emitting device, which excites the wavelength converter with a semiconductor light emitting device, such as an LED or a semiconductor laser.